hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent 47
Agent 47 a.k.a Hitman, Mr. 47 or just 47 is the protagonist of the Hitman series and a contract killer, consistently recognized as the world's deadliest, most discrete and skilled assassin. Biography Pre-Birth Agent 47 is a genetically-enhanced clone, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by a cabal of criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities served in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion - Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint was finished, Ort-Meyer ran a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while the other four all became major crime lords, terrorists or both. In exchange for research funding, Ort-Meyer provided his former comrades with donor organs harvested from clone bodies, which significantly extended their longevity. In Hitman: Codename 47, each of Ort-Meyer's accomplices are said to be in their 60s, but appear much younger. Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" soldiers, in that they were as physically fit as possible and obeyed orders with intelligence yet loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but was discredited as a scientist because his radical theories were deemed insane by his peers. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. In real life, possessing an extra chromosome can lead to problems such as infertility, Downs syndrome and premature death. However artificial chromosomes are currently being pursued as a method of inserting new genetic material into genetically modified organisms. Infancy and Childhood 47 was born on September 5, 1964 in the Romanian asylum. He had the number 640509-0401'47' tattooed on the back of his head ("64-05-09" is his date of birth, "04" marks the Series IV, "01" is for what class he is and "47" is the order he was cloned as well as the name he is called), followed several years later by a UPC code when the technology was available. Hitman: Enemy Within describes each number (6, 17, 19, 21, 47, etc.) belonging to single clones who were all created within a year of each other, meaning there are just short of 50 clones in all. Hitman: Codename 47 shows twenty members of the 48s, meaning there are just short of 1,000 total clones. 47 is said to belong to a "Series IV", and the amount of digits on his ID number allows for up to 30,000 clones to have been created in the previous three, who may have died in the following months as less advanced clones do in order to make room for more. The world's largest hospital, in comparison to the asylum, has 3,200 beds. In any case, despite having tens, hundreds or even thousands of other specimens to consider, Ort-Meyer sees 47 as his first genetically complete success and gives him slightly more attention (perhaps creditable to his success, being raised almost like a normal child). From ages five to seven, 47 was quiet and showed little social behavior, his only display of affection being toward a runaway laboratory rabbit he adopted, much to Ort-Meyer's displeasure. He first took in the rabbit on August 21, 1970 and it died on May 2, 1972. In Ort-Meyer's journal, he observes that 47 is crying, and he's never seen one of his clones do so before. In Hitman: Enemy Within, 47 also briefly recalls keeping a pet mouse in his bedroom for a month, until a fellow clone killed it as a cruel prank. Adolescence 47 recalls in Hitman: Enemy Within that he was picked on by another clone, part of the 6 series, who would become his first kill. Both of them were twelve years old (making the year 1977) and looked almost identical, except 6 was physically stronger, not as smart, and was much different personality-wise. Prior to the kill, he also recalls kickboxing tournaments held by Ort-Meyer for his friends and colleagues (suggesting he was then still funded by his four associates from the FFL). Even for his first time and as a child, 47 showed extreme ingenuity - he made a fiber wire out of a window sill wire and broken parts of a broom, oiled squeaky door hinges to sneak out of the asylum, and stashed a bow and arrow to kill a guard dog before he jumped the gate. After he successfully killed 6 (choking him to death in a bathroom stall and leaving his face submerged in the toilet) and eventually escapes the asylum, he hitchhikes his way into a Romanian town. He is akin to an orphan with no money, and one of the first things he notices are luxury clothing stores (which may have influenced his current choice of attire). Not long after, an asylum doctor found him at a bus stop and ironically rewarded him with a pancake breakfast. He explained to 47 that he was right to kill 6 (as he was weaker for taking too much joy and not enough efficiency out of a human target) and did a good job of it, but must only kill when instructed from now on. Between ages thirteen and twenty-three (1978–1987), 47 had a fairly negative relationship with the asylum staff, attributed to his chronic uneasiness stemming from his regular medical checkups and frequent injections. On one occasion, 47 stabbed a doctor repeatedly with several needles, prompting Ort-Meyer to increase the security assigned to him. Along with the other clones, Mr. 47 was trained from youth to efficiently kill. Instructed in the use of firearms, military hardware, unarmed combat, the use of disguises, and the use of more classical tools of assassination like the infamous fiber wire or W2000 Sniper. 47 can wield virtually any weapon with ease when on a mission, showing he can improvise and use common tools of every day life with deadly precision. During his training, he was noted for his exceptional marksmanship, as well as for attacking the asylum staff with homemade slingshots, all of which were promptly confiscated. He also shot smiley faces into targets when he was bored. This is one of the only possible examples of 47 being exposed to pop culture, although all of the clones were sufficiently educated about the outside world by using traditional school textbooks. Last years at the asylum On September 5, 1989, Ort-Meyer goes so far as to remember 47's twenty-fifth birthday in his journal, although 47 doesn't know his own birthday, and comments that he is "mature" and has stopped many of his bad habits. In 1993 he states that 47, now almost thirty, has passed every test he can think of and is his most skilled clone. At the same time, Ort-Meyer had a falling out with his four partners, and hatched a master plan - he would allow 47 to break out, and after he fulfilled his mentally-programmed destiny to be an assassin, he would hire 47 to kill the four men. Throughout 1999, relations soured between Ort-Meyer and his four FFL comrades. As they grew weary of funding Ort-Meyer with little results, Ort-Meyer sometimes blatantly hinted to them that he would use the clones against them if necessary. Ort-Meyer initiated this plan by purposely creating a gap in the asylum's security for 47 to escape. Having watched 47's every move, Ort-Meyer was very pleased with 47's performance (despite the fact that 47 killed one of his security guards for a disguise) and concluded that his training was complete. Work with the ICA and first contracts Mr. 47 was employed by the International Contract Agency, a clandestine organization providing assassination and mercenary services for a sharp fee, depending on target and level of difficulty surrounding the overall mission. With a lifetime of training and genetically augmented physical abilities, Mr. 47 swiftly rose to become the Agency's most efficient, and most requested assassin. Having little to no memory of his background, he dedicated his life to being a skilled assassin which provided him a James Bond-like lifestyle of adventure and luxury. He also had a slightly cockier attitude before learning his background, which became a solemn moment of self-discovery for him. Lee Hong assassination One year after escaping the asylum, 47 was contracted to kill the criminal mastermind Lee Hong. In order to get closer to Lee Hong 47 had to make the Red Dragon and Blue Lotus triads go into war. He first killed a Red Dragon Negotiator at a meeting with a Blue Lotus emissary. Later he killed the Blue Lotus Emissary and all other Blue Lotus members at the scene with a car bomb. Then he killed a Red Dragon Negotiator along with the Hong Kong Chief of Police and a Blue Lotus Negotiator in Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant, leaving a Red Dragon Amulet inside the restaurant as incriminating evidence of the Red Dragons involvement into the assassinations of Blue Lotus Triad members. Losing his support of police and being in war with the Blue Lotus Triad, Lee Hong took refuge at Wang Fou Restaurant where he was assassinated by 47. While being there 47 saved a brothel girl, Mei-Ling and CIA Agent Smith and took the Jade Figurine that represents the power of the Red Dragon Triad. Pablo Belisario Ochoa elimination ]] After 47 killed Lee Hong, he was sent to a Colombian jungle to eliminate the Colombian drug lord Pablo Belisario Ochoa. However, intelligence about the whereabouts of his camp was sketchy - The local Indian tribe, however knew the location of the camp. 47 had to return the U'wa idol to the U'wa tribe before Pablo Ochoa's men could obtain it. He found it at the crash site and returned it to the tribe. When 47 returned the idol to the tribe, its leader told him that his brother was kidnapped by Pablo Ochoa's men and if 47 rescues him, he'll tell him the location of Pablo Ochoa's camp. After 47 rescued the brother, he found out he needed to get through the temple ruins where a hungry jaguar (which the tribe members call Tezcatlipoca - or the God of Death) lives, but is sacred to the tribe, so 47 mustn't kill it. When 47 got past the jaguar, he found the camp. He stealthily entered the camp and eliminated Pablo Ochoa. He then took a Bomb which he used to destroy Pablo Ochoa's drug lab. Frantz Fuchs murder After 47 killed Pablo Belisario Ochoa, he was sent to Budapest, Hungary where he had to murder Frantz Fuchsand obtain his chemical weapon. Frantz Fuchs and his brother Fritz Fuchs had smuggled a chemical bomb into the Thermal bath hotel where a peace summit was held. 47 sneaked into Frantz Fuchs's hotel room and murdered him. 47 then found his brother Fritz Fuchs, whom he also murdered and took his key to an x-ray room where the chemical bomb was situated. 47 eventually got in the x-ray room, stole the chemical bomb and escaped the hotel. Arkadij Jegorov homicide After the successful murder of Frantz Fuchs in Budapest, 47 was sent to Rotterdam, Netherlands. 47's next target was the man who supplied Lee Hong and Pablo Ochoa with weapons - the notorious gunrunner Arkadij Jegorov, a.k.a Boris. 47 didn't know the exact location where Arkadij was hiding. 47 got information that a local Dutch Gang had arranged to purchase some of Jegorov's merchandise. Jegorov sent Ivan Zilvanovitch to meet the gang members and take payment for the merchandise. 47 placed a GPS transmitter in the gang's car and followed them. When the car parked next to the warehouse where the meeting was being held, 47 killed all the gang members inside before Ivan arrived. He put the GPS transmitter into a suitcase with money which he gave to Ivan and tracked him to Jegorov's cargo-ship. 47 then sneaked onto the cargo-ship and killed him. Odon Kovacs and Ort-Meyer death ]] The ICA found out that all the hits were requested from the same person, Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. With all his friends dead, he requested a final contract - the elimination of Dr. Odon Kovacs. The ICA accepted the contract, even though they were breaking one of their rules (never start a war). When 47 entered the Asylum, Ort-Meyer called the Romanian special operations to eliminate him. When 47 came to Odon's office, he recognized Odon's voice and found out that the man behind this is Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. After 47 killed him, he started looking for Ort-Meyer. Later he found Agent Smith whom he had saved from Lee Hong's basement. Smith told 47 that Ort-Meyer is in the Asylum's basement and showed him how to get there. When 47 came to the basement, Ort-Meyer released his clones to kill 47. However those clones weren't as experienced as 47 and were but a nuisance to him. He killed all of them and finished Ort-Meyer by snapping his neck. ''Hitman 2 Silent Assassin'' For several years, 47 attempted to leave his life as a hit-man behind, instead finding faith in a Catholic church on the Sicilian countryside and working as a humble gardener. Soon after his pastor Father Vittorio was kidnapped by mafia don, Giuseppe Guillani, 47 resumed work as a hitman to rescue him, contacting Agency for info and satelite footage of Guillani residence in exchange for few contracted kills. After 47 successfully killed Guillani, to his dismay Vittorio was again kidnapped by Sergei Zavorotko (a major arms dealer, in possession of WMDs, and 47's "uncle"), unknown to him at the time. 47 continued a string of high-profile assassinations, all paid for by Zavorotko, before discovering he had kidnapped Vittorio to make 47 work again. 47 also discovers and kills another clone, Mr. 17, discovered by Zavorotko through his "Mystery Man". The video footage for Masahiro Hayamoto Jr.'s funeral is dated December 4, 2002. 47 killed Zavorotko and rescues Vittorio, after a shootout in the very same Sicilian church he had retired to and later used as a base. Vittorio gave him rosary beads, pleading with him to return to his peaceful life, but 47 leaves the rosary beads behind at the scene saying he will never be safe and must be a hit-man for the rest of his life, in order to provide for and protect himself. However, Hitman: Enemy Within reveals that 47 kept in touch with Vittorio. ''Hitman: Enemy Within'' 47 casually resumes his life as a contract killer for the next several years, or at least as casual as his life gets. In the book Hitman: Enemy Within, probably set in 2003, the ICA is challenged by a rival called Puissanze Treize (French for Power Thirteen) and 47 is tasked with killing a traitor of the ICA who sold information to them, while they by and large defeat their rival. Near Death experience On March 18, 2004, 47 was shot by a police officer, while returning to his hotel room after killing Richard Delahunt and a famous opera singer at an Opera Hall in Paris. He made his way to his hotel room wondering how the officer knew him only to collapse unconscious on his hotel room floor. 47 started having flashbacks of his previous missions. Escaping Asylum The first flashback 47 experienced was the time he was escaping the asylum after killing Dr Ortymayer. He remembered how he killed one of the 48s with his silverballer, then shot Ort Meyer in his stomach before snapping his neck. After getting out of the basement, the Romanian special operations team started to raid the Asylum in the search of 47. 47 evaded the SWAT team and escaped the asylum via car. Campbell Sturrock assassination After his first flashback, 47 woke up and headed to the bathroom, where his second flashback started. It was a mission in Romania, where 47 had to assassinate Campbell Sturrock, his lawyer Andrei Puscus and to rescue an unnamed girl. 47 killed both of his targets, but he couldn't rescue The Girl, because she was already killed by Campbells mentally unstable brother Malcolm, so he took her amputated arm as a proof that she is really dead. Killing Sergei Bjarkhov After his second flashback, 47 woke up and heard somebody knocking on his hotel room door. He took his AMT Hardballer and tried to concentrate. When the door opened, he started to see hallucinations. He saw how a Russian soldier came into his room. This was his third flashback, where he infiltrated a Remote Base in Russia, assassinated Fabian Fuchs, Sergei Bjarkhov and destroyed the nuclear submarine, and then escaped by airplane. It can be assumed that this mission takes place before Traditions of the Trade, since Fabian Fuchs' is sent by his brothers, who are assassinated in the latter. Beldingford family murder It turned out that 47s hallucination of Russian soldier was actually an ICA doctor sent to help 47. As doctor opened the wound with a scalpel and poured in some liquid that has alcohol to disinfect the wound 47s fourth flashback started kicking in. It was a contract where 47 had to kill Alistair Beldingford alongside his father and to save client's son Giles Norchort. During night when most of the guests were sleeping 47 infiltrated estate, killed his targets and saved Giles Norchort. Rendezvous in Rotterdam As the doctor digs out the bullet from Agent 47's gut, a police car pulls over outside. This seemingly scares the doctor who promptly runs away. The sounds of a couple arguing outside triggers another dream, or two to be accurate, of Rotterdam. A chief of police currently running for mayor has been photographed "entertaining" a young lady friend naked in the back seat of his car, and Rutgert Van Leuven, the leader of the biker gang Flaming Rotterdam is selling these photographs to a journalist coming to buy them tonight. The police chief has previously hired a private investigator named Klaas Teller to enter the gang undercover and retrieve the photographs but has not been heard of in a while, meaning he may have either double-crossed the client or has been caught by the gang. In either case the investigator is a liability and must be dealt with before he spills the beans. 47 is sent to Rotterdam to kill Ven Leuven and Klass Teller, and to retrieve the incriminating photos. Deadly Cargo A drug dealer named Boris Ivanovich Deruzka (brother of Sergei Zavorotko, who is the antagonist in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin), an Eastern European gunrunner and one of Agent 47's five genetic fathers, was attempting to buy a nuclear weapon inside a tanker docked in a Rotterdam harbor. However, the Dutch Special operations, SWAT and police forces have tracked down Boris, and have completely locked down the entire area. Surrounded by all sides, Boris has holed himself inside the tanker, threatening to detonate the device if he is not given a helicopter to escape with. 47 is sent in to board the tanker and kill Boris before the situation escalates. (This is somewhat of a remake of Hitman: Codename 47 's level Gunrunner's Paradise, but it is combined with the next mission Plutonium Runs Loose making the level design much smaller and simpler, almost linear). Traditions of the Trade Agent 47 wakes up on the table with a needle in his leg (that was injected by the mysterious doctor who also retrieve the bullet from 47's abdomen) and as he removes it he remembers another previous mission. The older brothers of Fabian Fuchs, Frantz Fuchs and Fritz Fuchs did not give away international terrorism just because they didn't receive their dirty bomb from Bjarkhov, instead they made their own chemical bomb and are about to detonate it at a peace conference held in a hotel. Someone attending the peace conference has apparently gotten wind of the Fuchs' plan and has contracted 47 to eliminate the two brothers, and The Agency has requested 47 also retrieve the chemical device. (This level is a remake of the Hitman: Codename 47's level Traditions of the Trade) Slaying a Dragon Agent 47 finally awakens. He readies himself to leave, but the newly arrived police seem to have other plans in mind, as they're getting ready to storm in. The sound of a chopper makes 47 remember one of his first missions. 47 must intervene during a meeting of the Red Dragon negotiator with the Blue Lotus Emissary at Chiu Dai Park in Hong Kong. Your ultimate goal is to assassinate Lee Hong, leader of the Red Dragon Triad. However, you must weaken the Triad first to have a chance. It is hoped that by killing the Red Dragon negotiator, it will trigger a gang war making Lee Hong think that the Blue Lotus is behind this negotiator's assassination. (This level is a remake of the Hitman: Codename 47's first level Kowloon Triads in Gang War) The Wang Fou Incident After the Red Dragon negotiator was killed in the park when meeting with the Blue Lotus Emissary, the Red Dragon Triad is understandably furious and demands an explanation, which, sadly, the Blue Lotus is willing to go and give that very night, in order to keep up the truce between the two factions. Agent 47 must make sure the Blue Lotus negotiator and his pals never make it back home; planting a bomb in the limousine and sniper killing some Blue Lotus members, provoking a gang war. (This level is a remake of the Hitman: Codename 47's level Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant.) The Seafood Massacre The Blue Lotus Triad and the Red Dragon Triad are almost at war already, but the corrupt Hong Kong Chief of Police is determined to preserve peace at any cost and is now overseeing another meeting between the two triads at a local restaurant to discuss the terms of continuing the truce. 47's is to kill the Red Dragon negotiator quietly and hide the body, kill both the Blue Lotus negotiator and the Police Chief at the restaurant and drop the triad amulet on the table in the restaurant> incriminating from the Red Dragon negotiator's person at the crime scene. It is unlikely the police will continue Lee Hong's protection or that the Blue Lotus will ever again agree to try and make peace with Red Dragon if they believe Lee Hong organized all this. (This level is a remake of the Hitman: Codename 47's ''level The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant) The Lee Hong Assassination With the Triads at war and no police protection, Lee Hong is holed up in his restaurant. However, he still has a small army guarding him, and the compound is more a fortress than restaurant. It will take stealth, deception, and a bit of luck to succeed. Lee Hong became the leader of the Red Dragon Triad when he killed the triad's previous leader, his own uncle, by poisoning his soup. Now Lee Hong himself is horribly paranoid of threats against his life and doesn't go anywhere without his bodyguard Tzun or his poison tipped sword by his side, and doesn't eat anything until Tzun has tasted it to make sure it's not poisoned. Lee Hong's most valuable possession is a jade figurine that acts as sort of a symbol of the triad's power. If the jade figurine ever went missing the Red Dragon Triad would surely collapse soon after. The CIA has already sent a man (Agent Smith) inside to capture the figurine, but the agent was caught in the act and has been locked up by Lee Hong since. He might know where the figurine is currently being held. 47's objectives are to free the CIA Agent Smith, steal the Jade Figurine and kill Lee Hong. He seeks for help from a girl who has been kidnapped and taken to a brothel Mei-Ling, who tells him where to find Agent Smith and he will know where the Jade Figurine is. But then you need the combination of the safe where it is stored and you'll have to save Mei-Ling to get it. (This level is a remake of ''Hitman: Codename 47's level The Lee Hong Assassination) Escaping Paris As Gign threw smoke bombs through his window, 47 cleaned and loaded his gun and drank glass of water preparing for his escape. He successfully evaded GIGN, killed Albert Fournier and escaped to an airport where he met Diana, who was concerned for the agency. She revealed that a new threat is on the horizon. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' On the flight, Diana gave 47 a file explaining that they were again under the threat of a serious rival, known as The Franchise. They had serious connections to international governments and their own army of albino clones. As part of their goal to keep the cloning technology to themselves, they planned to make Daniel Morris the US President by killing politicians and having him succeed them (Vice President Spaulding Burke being their first victim, in a supposed car crash on March 17). Their leader, Alexander Leland Cayne, has an inferior cloning program and wants to replicate Ort-Meyer's methods, requiring 47's bone marrow to learn the entire process. As 47 continued his work, now living in the United States, most of the ICA agents and management were gone in a year and a half. On August 15, 2005, Diana explained that they were the only two surviving members of ICA and after 47's last assignment, she would split what was left of the ICA's money with him before they bid each other goodbye for good. 47 was soon after contacted by Agent Smith to kill now-Vice President Daniel Morris, after Smith learned of his corruption and intent to kill the President Tom Stewart. 47 accomplished the task on September 22, 2005, as a confirmed murder that gained a very large amount of media attention (47 was alive and unidentified, although a government cover-up claimed he was shot and/or broke his back climbing over a gate to escape). 47 was then seemingly betrayed by Diana, who had pretended to poison him, while in reality leaving him in a near-death state, after which she turned him in to The Franchise's leader Alexander Leland Cayne. Within the next few weeks, Cayne held a funeral for 47 (which only he, his FBI entourage and a reporter attended) where Diana subtly administered the antidote through her lipstick by kissing the seemingly dead 47, shortly after which he awoke, and proceeded to kill everyone present at the church (Diana had left the place prior to the shootout and had locked the gate to the grounds to prevent people from escaping), effectively making his identity secret again. Diana restored the ICA and was lining up her first new client (an unknown member of royalty) when she had to admit that 47 was unavailable, saying "we seem to have completely lost track of him". 47, possibly with the false belief that Diana meant to kill him, retreats to an Oriental bath house, where he uses an alias (Mr. Johnson) and likely meets with a crime figure (asking what they have to offer "preferably in the back"), setting up the plot for Hitman Absolution. Hitman film In the film Hitman, 47 is still working with the ICA and must kill the Russian president Mikhail Belicoff (strange because when asked by Agent Smith to kill US vice president Daniel Morris, he flatly says "I don't do politics" but later accepts). He is set up by one of Belicoff's body doubles, who staged Belicoff having survived the incident and tried to kill 47. While on the run with Nika Boronina (the real Belicoff's mistress, a witness whom 47 becomes semi-romantic with much like Mei-Ling), he eventually kills the double and escapes arrest. The film is made and set in 2007, although Hitman Blood Money ''shows 47 leaving a completely dismantled ICA in 2005. It is possible that the Hitman film is non-canon; although both Eidos and IO Interactive were directly involved in the film, not many fans of the video game franchise have embraced it. Notably, the film removes 47's origins as a clone, instead giving him a background as an abducted baby orphan. ''Hitman: Damnation The book that is up for release will show 47 in the time between Hitman: Blood Money and Hitman: Absolution. ''Hitman: Absolution'' In the fifth game in the series Absolution, 47 is in the United States. Agent 47 is now found in the middle of a conspiracy and is being chased by the Chicago police while he searches for the truth. Agent 47 will also assassinate his former handler, Diana Burnwood, in the game as ordered by the Agency. Diana then makes a dying wish for 47 to seek out a girl named Victoria for reasons yet unknown. Appearance 47 is a bald Caucasian male who is 6'3 (roughly 1.9 meters) in height, has rather pale complexion and muscular build. His most distinguishing feature is the barcode tattooed onto the back of his head. It lists his date of creation and identification number: 640509-040147, from which he takes the name "Agent 47". His facial features are quite imposing, with a long face, large cheekbones, prominent brow, recessed forehead and ice blue eyes. His appearance is modeled after David Bateson, an actor who has voiced 47 in the first four games. He almost always wears his classic black suit, red tie, and black leather gloves. Dressed off however, reveal numerous scars on his arms and torso, some presumably from his inhuman training while others are reminders of countless deadly odds he faced and survived. Personality Even though 47 is meant to be a heartless killing machine he shows signs of morality, seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin confessing his sins (killing people for money) to Father Vittorio. Subsequently, he is so depressed at the apparent loss of his spiritual guide that he agrees to take on the "suicide mission" of killing Deewana Ji. He is content with being alone, but has a deep if unexpressed admiration for the few people he befriends, especially Diana and Vittorio. 47 also shows uncharacteristic sensitivity towards animals that he keeps as pets, such as his childhood rabbit and the yellow canary in Hitman: Blood Money (though he is forced to kill it in the cut-scene before Requiem, some believe that a tear is visible across one of 47's cheeks). Agent 47 approaches his assassinations with professionalism, and prefers to avoid killing anyone besides his designated targets. He will, however, not show any hesitation or remorse when it comes to killing witnesses and other potential threats to his mission. Agent 47 generally speaks in a monotone, proper, non-threatening tone, rarely swearing, or even raising his voice. 47 also has a blank and somewhat sinister facial expression, often scanning the scene with his eyes; the only other facial expression 47 has been known to show is pain. 47 seems to also be an accomplished conversationalist despite the fact he's extremely reserved, often able to fool and manipulate people with convincing lies and bluffs. Hitman: Enemy Within shows that he has the capability to act far out of his normal personality to imitate people, such as a cocky womanizing biker. Skills and Abilities As a class one type clone, 47 can be seen performing physical tasks much more efficiently than an average human. 47 has mastered the art of stealth, being able to sneak up on almost anybody and quietly neutralize them. 47 also has an expert level understanding in the use of disguises in order to access unauthorized areas of a location. He is physically strong - being able to climb pipes, move and dispose of bodies, and jump from balcony to balcony with minimum effort. 47 is noted to be a skilled driver, as he can be seen piloting airplanes and helicopters. Trained extensively in armed and unarmed combat and in the use of improvised weapons, such as explosives, sniper rifles, automatic weapons and bladed weapons, 47 is fully adept at surveying his environment and using it to his advantage. He is also resourceful enough to maintain anonymity by avoiding leaving forensic evidence for law enforcement agencies to discover through various methods. 47 is skilled in infiltration, ex-filtration, and evasion, as well as the traditional art of assassination as seen when carrying out contracts. On site, he can slip past guards without arousing too much suspicion. He is a perfect marksman, so well that the newspaper in Blood Money called him "legendary Agent 47". 47 also has a detailed understanding of human anatomy and human nature, shown through his use of poisons, and sedatives, as well as striking vital points when strangling targets or using hand to hand combat. He also knows how best to move throughout an area without catching the attention of civilians or armed guards. Whatever the odds, 47 never panics. He always keeps his composure and clear mind to the point of being perfectly aware of all his surroundings and constantly calculates his every action, never losing focus. Equipment Throughout the games, 47 can use a variety of weapons and objects he finds, but he has a predefined selection of these: * Suit: his professional attire worn when taking out the assignments. * Silverballer: 47's trademark weapon. * Fiber Wire: allows 47 to strangle anyone from behind within 5 to 6 seconds. * Syringes: 47 can kill or sedate NPC's with this perfect for getting rid of witnesses * Coin: used to distract people, can be used as bait. perfect for distracting NPCs * Binocular: used for recon. Gallery HC47A47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. H2A47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. HCA47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman: Contracts. HBMA47.JPG|47 as seen in Hitman:Blood Money. ImagesCA14OA2W.jpg|Agent 47 using the useful Fiber Wire. ImagesCA0G7AWN.jpg|Mr. 47 in disguise. 47's_Face_Blood_money.jpg|47 as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 47_barcode.jpg|47's iconic barcode, as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. 47_up_front.jpg|47 as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. HitmanBloodMoney 2012-05-13 20-24-41-06.jpg|47's suit at the end of Blood Money. 47AOS.jpg|Agent 47 in the "Attack of the Saints" trailer. 47Saintsvictory.jpg|47 after killing the Saints. 47SaintsCoin.jpg|47 looking at the coin that Diana gave him. 47streetsofhope.jpg|47 driving a car in the streets of Hope. 47icafile.jpg|Agent 47 in the Saints ICA files trailer. hm_npc_47.jpg|Timothy Olyphant's protrayal of 47 in the 2007 Hitman movie. Agent47Barcode.png|47's barcode as seen in Hitman: Absolution Agent47Shotgunshoot.png|Agent 47 holding a shotgun. Quotes * "Names are for friends, so I don't need one."—47 talking to guard in Death of a Showman * "This room. This bullet. There's a bullet for everyone. And a time and a place. An end. Yes, maybe this is how it has to be. Inspector, you've obviously learned too much about me. I can't have that. Even in my death."—47's monologue during the opening cinematic of Hunter and Hunted. * Police Officer: "Hey! Hey, I know you. You're... Foster, right? I haven't seen your ass for a long time. Didn't you quit the force years ago?" 47: "I never left." -47 talking to a guard in the Hitman: Absolution trailer named Run for your life gameplay * "I Always knew i didn't belong in this world. I wasn't made for this. But I'll never forget- those who betrayed me, and those who never failed my trust. I'll be carrying nothing from Gontranno but this lesson: never trust anyone and rely on your instincts. Forget the past. I'll never find peace here. So, I'll seek justice for myself. I'll choose the truth I like."— 47's monologue in the end of Hitman 2: Silent Assassin when he was leaving Vittorio's Church. * Thick walls and loads of protection. Even the strongest chain has a weak point, and I'll find this one. But I better consider each step I tke in this squeaky old castle. ''47's monologue in the beginning of Shogun Showdown mission. * ''I can do... Whatever I'm paid to. ''To Mark Parchezzi III * ''You know my terms - cash on the nail. Trivia * 47, along with Diana Burnwood and Agent Smith, are the only characters that have appeared in every Hitman video game to date. * In Hitman: Blood Money, 47 had a pet canary. This was likely because canaries are very sensitive to oxygen and will faint or even die when potentially poisonous gas envelops them. Being a sought after assassin, it would be understandable for an enemy to want to gas Mr. 47 and thus he uses a canary as a warning sign. * Throughout the series, 47 has gone by many different aliases, including Tobias Rieper, Doctor Cropes, Jacob Leiter, and Mr. Byrd. * In the 2007 film Hitman, 47's suits are made by Kiton. In Hitman: Enemy Within, he wears an Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Offshore watch, worth over $10,000. * According to his ICA File, 47 has six nationalities: American, British, German, Swiss and two others that are censored. de:Agent 47 Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Enemy Within Characters Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Movie characters Category:Hitman: Damnation characters